Jane Quimby
'Jane Quimby '''is a quirky teen with an eclectic chic fashion sense who is just trying to survive the perils of high school. When mistaken for someone else, Jane gets the chance of a lifetime to live out her dreams of working in the fashion world. Now she must juggle her double life and hope she doesn’t get caught by anyone. Season One In "The Intern" Jane arranges an internship at a high end fashion company, Donovan Decker, but gets mixed up for a different Jane and ends up getting a job as an executive assistant to Gray Chandler Murray, Senior Accessories Buyer. The school makes her get Ben's signature, but she forges it because she doesn't want Ben thinking she only wants the job because he is umemployed. Then Billy tells her to go to Lulu's party with him, there Lulu throws her into the pool because she doesn't like Jane touching Billy. Later Ben finds out that Jane forged his signature and tells her she could have told him. Then at work India is trying to mess up Gray's meeting by tricking Jane into posting it on a day that Gray can't be there. Jane tells Gray, but Gray tells her to handle it.Then India tries to takes Gray's job at the meeting by telling the boss that she is more younger and has better style. Jane then show him the collection of accessories Gray has planned, the boss loves it.Gray trusts Jane so much that she lends her the key to her house to watch a shipment of accessories, but Jane forgets about her test and uses Gray's car to get to school. She later heads in to the office where she sees Jeremy and India making out. At the end of episode, Jane thinks she will get fired, but Gray texts her saying "See you on Monday." In "The Runway," Jane has to match accessories with some outfits for The Preview Party for Gray,since she can't make it back in time to do so. Billy invites her to the Winter Formal at school which happens to be the same night as the Preview Party. Jane plans to cancel the Formal, but Nick then ask her out to the Formal, she says yes.When Jane has to still do the matching accerssories for the outfit she is having lots of trouble.Then Jermey helps her out and they finish the fashion in time just right.Then they have some lunch together, there Jeremy tries to kiss Jane, but Jane says no and asks him about India. He says that him and India aren't a couple, just co-workers.On the night of the Formal and The Preview Party, Jane is going back and forth with Billy helping her out by staying a stall in the girl's bathroom with Jane's clothes and helping her get dressed. She goes back and forth doing this until Jane forgets that she is wearing her Winter Formal dress. At the party one of the fashions rip and Jeremy makes the model wear Jane's dress.It becomes a big hit, even with Gray. Back at the Formal, everyone has left except for Billy, who drvies her home. In the meantime, Jane is stuck between her double life. And, when her best friend starts dating her enemy, she feels lost. Billy is changing to fit Lulu's standards,much to Jane's dismay. Quotes ''You're right. I mean, maybe in some weird parallel universe, Lulu and I have something in common. -- The Birkin. ---- I love this. This job, it's the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about every night. Do you have any idea what that is like? -- The Runway. ---- It sorta feels like I've gone from calculus to corporate espionage. -- Pilot. Relationships Billy Nutter Billy is Jane's best friend. He helps Jane balance school and work. He sometimes tries to look at Jane while she is getting dressed, but fails because Jane ends up slapping him in the head...hard. Other than that there has been no sign of a Romantic Relationship. However, in the episode The End of the Line, Billy realizes his feelings for Jane with Tommy's help and runs off to tell her, but was interrupted when Jeremy arrives. In the Summer Premiere The Replacement, Jane is set on finding out what Billy's confession was going to be. At the end of the episode, she is disappointed when Billy tells her, "It's you, Janey. You are my... bestfriend." They are both upset with the answer. However, Billy starts dating another girl; Zoe, who does not really "like" Jane. In the last episode, The Bonus Check it is implied that Jane realizes her feelings for Billy and is sad about the fact that he and Zoe are together. Ben Quimby Ben is Jane's older brother who quit college to take care of her because their father died and their mother left them when Jane was just a baby. He struggled to get a job. In "The Intern" Jane wanted to get an internship at a high end fashion company, but in order for her to attend this "internship" she would have to get Bens signature of approval, she is worried that Ben will only think she is getting the job because he is unemployed, which is part of the reason. So she forged Ben's signature and her double life begins. Lulu Pope Lulu is Jane's enemy''. ''She constantly makes fun of Jane. When Lulu is dating Billy, he says that since Jane is his best friend, Lulu can't make fun of her. Also Lulu had a sleepover and invited Jane, but soon realize that Lulu gave her the wrong address! Nick Fadden Nick is Jane's crush. He never noticed Jane except when they played "7 minutes in Heaven." In "The Intern" he walks past Jane, but doesn't notice her. In "The Runway" he finally notices Jane and asks her out to the Winter Formal, but since Jane also has to go to the Preview Party, she is constantly going back and forth forcing him to leave. Jane and Nick share a sexy kiss in episode 7,and started dating! Jane and Nick later broke up after Billy caught Nick and Lulu kissing. They are however still friends. Jeremy Jones The first time Jane sees Jeremy she thinks he is good looking but then realizes he is a ladies man. After that Jeremy starts taking an interest in Jane and says she can come see him when he is working late. So she goes to see him but finds him making out with India. After that he helps her with her collection and asks her on a date and she rejects him. Jeremy is constantly flirting with her, and in the episode "The Replacement", he asks Jane if Billy is the guy she turned him down for, she responds to him by saying that she thinks of him as a mentor. She kisses him on the cheek in the same episode. Jeremy shares a strong friendship with Jane. In the episode "The Sleep Over" Jeremy calls Jane to apoligize for telling Beau about Donovan Deckers designs. He tells her that he would not want to do anything to ruin their freindship. Elijah Chandler In The Backup Dress they go on their first date. In The Sleepover he sleeps with India because of his frustration of Jane hiding things from him. In The Bonus Check he tells Jane that he slept with India and she is hurt. The conversation ends with Eli saying that she should be with Billy. Trivia *In "The Runway" Jane mentions that in the fourth grade Lulu played a trick on her by pretending to invite her to her sleepover, but gave her the wrong address. Pictures Bryan 3.gif Jane and Billy (1).jpg Billy 2.jpg Billy.jpg Jane and billy.jpeg Elii.jpg Quimby.png Replacement.jpg Jbd6.jpg janey.jpg Jane(1).jpg Jane Q. (1).jpg Jane Quimby(1).jpg Janecarterelijeremyindia.jpg Elijanejeremycarter.jpg Eli5.jpg Eli4.jpg Eli2.jpg Bryan 5.jpg Nick and Jane.jpg Mother and daughter.jpg Billy and Jane.jpg Jane 6 gray2.jpg Jane 5 gray1.jpg Jane4.jpg Billy and Jane.jpg Terri5 jane3.jpg Terri 4 jane2.jpg Tumblr m6pjgdHNj51qf21ugo1 1280 kate.jpg Teri1 Jane1.jpg Mother and daughter.jpg Mother and daughter.jpg Style 3.jpeg Style2.jpeg Jane and eli 5.jpeg Jane and eli 3.jpeg Jane and eli6.jpeg Jane and eli4.jpeg Jane and eli2.jpeg Jane and eli.jpeg Jane 5 eli3.jpeg Jane10 gray1.jpeg Jane9 terri1 dakota1.jpeg Jane8.jpeg Jane7 India1.jpeg Jane6 eli4.jpeg Jane4 eli2.jpeg Jane2.jpeg Jane1.jpeg Eli1 Jane 3.jpeg tumblr_m5fb0pRYoJ1rn9f05o1_r1_500 Eli, Jane, and Jeremy.gif Backup Dress.jpg Tumblr m56ad6zcXM1qd8qg7o2 250.jpg Tumblr m1euqz7RNJ1qeafh5o1 250 erica.gif Tumblr m5fb0pRYoJ1rn9f05o1 r1 500 Eli, Jane, and Jeremy.gif Jane-by-Design-The-Birkin.jpg Tumblr m5xn4niqXX1r0fuo9o18 r1 250 jeremy.gif Tumblr m5xn4niqXX1r0fuo9o17 r1 250 Jane & J.gif Tumblr m73zum2Vox1rappjno1 500 Jane and Jeremy.gif Nick (1).jpg Sleepover.jpg Billy and jane.jpg Bonus Check.jpg Jane.PNG Celebrity.jpg Second Chance.jpg Jbd5.jpg Getaway.jpg Look Book.jpg Ebfd3058344986c0ce657135586d6ed7-1-.jpg Infojane.png JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 016 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 012 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 015 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 014 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 006 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 004 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 002 595.jpg The Intern.png Jane by design.jpg Jane Quimby.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 014 595.jpg JANEBYDESIGN Y1 002 011 595.jpg Kate_Q......jpg Billy2.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quimby Family Category:Students Category:Donovan Decker Employees